


Fate Kinda Sucks

by rayisokay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship, Hate to Love, Light Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayisokay/pseuds/rayisokay
Summary: The moment Nathanaël met his soulmate, he wished he never had. He'd doubted fate before, but surely it couldn't be this cruel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda a sucker for chloenath right now.  
> I'm also a sucker for soulmate aus. And angst. and character development.  
> So here we are! Enjoy the ride, folks.

Nathanaël had never wanted to meet his soulmate. Even if he was just five when the sharp points and tight loops of their handwriting became legible, he knew that anyone who would tell him such a thing couldn't be a nice person.  _ What do you think you're doing in my way?  _

His mother had told him several things to try and reassure her imaginative son. People change. Maybe he'd meet his soulmate in the first grade, and they'd grow up together, and his soulmate would learn better manners in the process. 

But people did change. His parents changed. His mother changed careers and his father made the choice not to put in the effort to change with her, and left the two people who loved him the most. 

Nathanaël didn't like his chances.

* * *

Chloé’s soulmate confused her from the moment her mark was read to her. Wide letters, scrawled across the pinky edge of her left hand, seemed to seal her fate: she'd be stuck with a boy who was absolutely rude. 

_ For once in your life, would you just shut up Chloé?  _

Who said that to someone they just met anyways? 

Surely, her butler read the mark wrong. Every day, she had him read her soul mark, just to make sure. As soon as she learned to read, she would prove him wrong. Any soulmate of Chloé Bourgeois must be beautiful, inside and out. Mean words would never come out of his lips. He would fall in love with her at first sight, and she would with him, and they'd live happily ever after, just like in Cinderella. After all, she was as beautiful as a princess; Daddy told her so every day. 

But her butler wasn't wrong. Neither was her nanny, or her tutor, or her daddy, or the waitress at her favorite restaurant. Each time little Chloé asked them to read her mark for her, the same words came from their mouths. 

When Chloé could finally read the soul mark on her own, she cried.  _ Shut up. Shut up. For once in your life, would you just shut up Chloé?  _

The words repeated themselves in her mind, faster and faster. She couldn't breathe.  _ Shut up. Shut up.  _ The words on her mark got louder.  _ Shut up. Shut up. For once in your life- _

“Shut up!” 

Chloé’s screech echoed in the empty bedroom. It would have been silent, but the quiet sobs that came from the little girl on a giant bed. 

“Shut up,” she whispered to herself. 

But Chloé Bourgeois was stubborn. Her mark was no longer something to flaunt, now that she could prove for herself what an awful person her soulmate was. But now, instead of proving everyone else wrong, she had another mission; Chloé would prove her soulmate wrong. 

She would never, in her life, _just_ _shut up._  



End file.
